Damsel in distress
by thebelievedream
Summary: Melody Hazel is an 18 year old girl who has had her whole life controlled by people. Liam Payne is a guy who lives life to the fullest. What will happen when this One Direction member and this soon to be model meet? Will he make her see life different? Might a certain Harry Styles try to compete for her affection too? Find out in damsel in distress.
1. Chapter 1

Melody's P.O.V:

I can't believe I'm standing in London this very second! I thought to myself. Who would have guessed that my parents would actually agree to ship me over to London? I'm not saying I'm a bad daughter or anything; I actually have pretty good grades, if you consider straight D+'s as something…the thing is I'm not into the whole thing called "studying." I rarely have time for that ever since my mom started putting me into pageants which was when I was about six years old. She always said I was meant for them, but me I never really did like the whole pageant thing.

Finally when I had the courage to tell my mom I didn't want to do pageants anymore it broke her heart, so when she was about to cry I told her I didn't want to do pageants anymore because I was more interested in modeling… yes I know I shouldn't have lied but I couldn't stand seeing her cry. All the experience I had in pageants helped me in modeling. I did a lot of fashion shows because my mom knew a lot of people in the fashion industry. They said I could make it far and then one day my mom got a call from London. A designer was interested in having me model in his runway show. He said his friend showed him some pictures of me when he went to a fashion show of mine and said that I was just what he was looking for. So there you have it, next thing you know I'm in London, and I didn't even get a saying in it. My mom just said you're going and here I am… alone.

I entered the big building that had fashion written all over it. This must be the place I'm supposed to be at. I didn't even need the address to know that. Then a man maybe in his late 30's came up to me.

"You must be Melody Hazel; I'm John Phillips, the designer of tonight's fashion show," he said. Then he went blabbing on about all his achievements and yada yada…I know I can sound a little mean but I could really care less about all of these fashion things. I've been so stressed practicing and practicing, trying to figure out everything there is to fashion, good thing it was summer though so no homework to fail but it seemed like if one day I could really just explode from all the stress, but hey, now I'm in London, I get a break from all of that and finally show off my hard work. My hard work which I care nothing about. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he grabbed my arm and was making me follow him.

"Um excuse me but where do you think we're going? "I asked.

"Your modeling for my fashion show today honey," he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said stopping him. "I was never told I was going to be modeling today, I was just here to introduce myself."

"Well you are going to be introduced to the whole world today," he said. He looked at my confused look and then went on "look our model Sarah got the stomach flu today so there is no way she is showing up, we need someone to replace her and if I were you I'd be honored by this opportunity to model in today's runway show, it takes other models years before they can step on that stage it will only take you hours, so what do you say?"

"I umm…"

"Great it's settled, Your in! Now follow me so we can get you ready." He said with a smile.

I can't believe this! He didn't even give me a chance to answer; before I knew it I was in the changing room. They had taken off all my makeup and made me change into a white tank top and what seemed to me like booty shorts, they said that I wasn't allowed to be in my normal clothes because when I took it off it would ruin my makeup which was almost going to be put on. With the tank top and the shorts it would be easier for my makeup not to get ruined and the clothes were easier to take off. The lady had forgotten her make up kit in the other room so she left to go get it.

I was in the room alone now looking at myself in the mirror. This really gave me time to look at my features closely for the first time. You see I'm not really the type of person that looks in the mirror often but today I would make an exception. The tank top and shorts I had really showed off my body. I had a small curvy waist, a perfect flat stomach (exercise helped on that), perfect legs, I guess you could call it the perfect body; I had a heart shaped face, my skin tone was not to pale and not to tan it was just the perfect mix. I had long blonde golden locks which complimented with my blue eyes and of course I had long eyelashes. I was between 5'4 ft. and 5'5 ft. Yeah I know it's not model size but hey I walk really well!

The lady came back in, and started working on my makeup. I had sparkling pink eye shadow mixed with a Smokey eye. She then put on my eye liner, then blush, then lip stick which was pink with lip gloss over it; it had the smell of cherry. Then she added a design with some pink and white rhinestones at the left side of my face. I was so amazed by how my makeup turned out. Next was my hair. She curled my hair and then teased the top, she then put my hair to the side making it into a messy elegant bun with small braids curled around it and then let some loose curls fall. I had tiny rhinestones around my hair too. Now that that was finished I would have to wait till it was almost time for the show so that I could change into my fashion dress because I don't want to get it dirty or anything. I decided to go to get a cup of coffee to wake me up, so I went outside that room to the coffee table down the hall. As I was serving the coffee into my cup someone bumped into me spilling it all over my shirt.

"Oh… my… gosh!" I said, well more like practically yelled! The coffee was so hot and now it was all over me! I looked up only to see a guy with wavy-ish hair or bieber-ish hair you could call it. He was chuckling, why was he chuckling?

"I'm sorry didn't see you there …but technically this is your entire fault, but don't worry I know how you can make it up to me." He said looking at up and down at me slowly with his brown eyes.

"My fault? You're the one that practically went running into to me! If this is anybody's fault its yours! " I said. Gosh he was so immature.

Liam's P.O.V:

"Whoa calm down there, I didn't kill anyone," I chuckled. She was so damn hot when she was mad.

She went yelling on and on about how I was an idiot, so irresponsible, and other things but I wasn't really listening. I was focusing more on how beautiful she was. Her face was so angelic looking, like nothing I've seen before but I easily got distracted from that when my eyes started trailing down to where the coffee had landed on her shirt making it see through.

She must have noticed because she quickly wrapped her arms around herself.

"You're so immature you know that?" she started walking away, but of course I quickly followed her.

"Hey, you don't have to pretend with me, I know you want me, so let's just get this over with," I winked.

She stopped and turned to face me "Never and I mean NEVER in my life would I want to be with someone like you!" she poked at my chest.

Playing hard to get huh? Don't meet many girls like that.

"Hey, you know I'm just kidding right? Let me make it up to you by giving you anything you want," I gave her a warm smile.

"Okay, what I want is for you to get out of my sight," she said moving me to a side and walking away.

"Nice meeting you too!" I laughed to myself.

I was hoping to see her again. Who knows what the future can bring?


	2. Chapter 2

Melody's P.O.V:

I was finally in my pink fashion dress; it was corset like from the top (very tight…I could barely breathe!) and had diamonds all over it. From the bottom it was short (very short) and fluffy with a cool butterfly effect. It also had a cute black leather jacket to go with it and of course high heels.

When it was time to hit the stage all my nerves came back to me. I put on my best smile and worked that runway. Flashes were all beaming my direction, it was hard to see but I tried to keep my cool walking to the rhythm of the music. I really don't want to be here right now I thought to myself. I walked my way back to the stage. There it's over now I thought to myself. I had to push past the other models so I could finally take off the outfit and hang it on a racket.

"You did good," I heard behind me.

I turned around only to see the guy I had bumped into earlier.

"You're not supposed to be in here," I told him while looking for my racket.

"What are you now? My mom?" he laughed

"I don't think you've noticed, but this is a changing room for GIRLS ONLY," I said.

"You're the only one who seems to be complaining," he smiled.

I looked around and everybody didn't even seem to care that he was there. Well I mean in the type of care were they would cover themselves if a guy ever walked in. Instead these girls looked like if they were craving for his attention trying to undress all sexy while looking at him and whispering to each other.

"Liam your on stage in 5 minutes," said a woman who looked somewhat like a manager.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I have some very important business to attend to," he said playfully bumping his shoulder onto mine as he walked past me.

"I didn't know you were a model," I said to him surprised.

He chuckled at this and replied "I'm not." He was out the door.

I thought about it for a second but decided to let it go. I changed into some sweats and a baggy t-shirt I had bought from the bottom store in this building. I felt so much more comfortable now. I heard there was going to be a band called One Direction or something like that playing after the show. I heard one of their songs on the radio while I was coming here in a taxi hours ago. They sounded pretty good and I was interested to see how they played during a life show. I heard some singing so I peeked through the curtains. It was the guy who I met today; he sang really good….WAIT WHAT? IT WAS THE GUY I MET TODAY! He was singing to thousands of people out it the crowd….he was, he is famous? I had been talking to a guy in one direction who is famous, and I didn't even know that?

I had to sit down and think through this all, I sat for some seconds but I guess those seconds turned to into hours because when I looked around again no one was there.

"Hey, you're still here? What did you think about the show?" he asked me as he came in through the door.

I sat there silent not knowing what to say. He pulled in a chair and sat next to me. I guess that meant he wouldn't leave till I said something.

"You..umm..you..I have to go," I said standing up.

He reached for my arm "Wait aren't you going to the after party? Me and the boys are hosting it?"

I looked at him for some seconds. I just found out he was famous and instead of bringing out that subject he comes up with an after party? I mean I'm not mad he didn't tell me he was famous, he didn't have to, I didn't know him that well, I didn't even know his name.

"I actually have to…" I thought about an excuse for me not to go to the party but I couldn't find one. He noticed that of course.

"I don't bite" he said trying not to make this conversation so awkward.

Liam's P.O.V

"I don't bite"

I could see the confusion in her eyes since the first moment I walked in through that door. I didn't know how she would react to this all. I was scarred but I knew I had to keep my cool. I was waiting for her response but she didn't say anything.

I didn't want to bring up the topic about me being famous. I wanted to avoid that topic as much as possible.

"I'm not dressed up enough to go to a party," she said.

I was happy she didn't bring up the topic that I was scared she would bring up.

"You look good just how you are right now," I said. She really did.

"I don't really feel like going to a party right now," she said looking at the ground.

"Why is that?" why did I just say that? We both knew why.

She looked up at me "I…you… you should go to the party, it can't start without you," she said.

"They can wait, but just know it will all be your fault how late I am," I said trying to form a smile that was not coming out.

Silence

"All you have to do is go to the party and if you don't like it you can go home," I said.

Silence

"What will it take for me to do so you can go?"

Silence

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Silence again…

"My name is Liam Payne…I love to sing and dance, I love to live life, I love to make people laugh… I love how every day I wake up knowing I love doing what I do," I said, Waiting for a response.

She stood up

"If I go will I be able to leave whenever I want to?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Okay…let's go," she said.

The car drive was silent, I turned on the radio and one of our songs came up. This was great…I turned off the radio as fast as I could. We finally arrived and I parked the car. I got out and went to open her door. She stepped out and we walked to the hotel where the party was being hosted.

"Are you nervous?" she asked

"What, to be with such a beautiful girl, yes" I said.

"About the party?" she said.

"I don't know. I guess we will have to go inside to find that out,"

We stepped inside the room and I wasn't sure if this night would turn out good or bad. It was all up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Melody P.O.V

We entered the party and my was it full, there was people everywhere and the room was huge.

"So what do you think?" Liam asked me.

I looked around, people where already drunk.

"I think that this party started without you," I told him

He gave me a small chuckle and then a guy came up to us.

"Hey there mate, I see you wasted no time," he laughed.

He had blonde hair and a really cute Irish accent.

"My name is Niall, what's your name beautiful?" he gave me a toothy smile.

"My name is..." Then Liam interrupted me.

"Hey I think your girlfriend is looking for you," Liam said.

"Where? Got to go, nice meeting you" He waved me goodbye.

Liam then pulled my close to him and led me to the kitchen.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Trust me his girlfriend has really bad jealous issues" he said while getting out some pop.

"His girlfriend or you?"

He chuckled then looked at me "look who's being cocky now?" he said.

We were starting out with a nice conversation, that's good.

"This party is pretty lame, want to do something else?" he said

"We just got here?" I said while drinking my soda.

"So…we can go outside…get some fresh air." He said.

"I guess"

We went outside away from all of the noise.

We were actually enjoying ourselves we were chasing each other around the parking lot. I don't even know how this all started but I couldn't lie, I was actually having fun for the first time. That soon ended though as i turned my head there was a bunch of cameras and fans over us.

"Liam can I have your autograph!"

"I love you Liam!"

"Who is she?"

Flash. Flash

" Whats your name?"

" Is she with you?"

I couldn't see anything but shocks of light and screaming fans. Soon some security people came out and where backing them away. I can't believe I forgot for 1 second that Liam was famous. I was scarred everything was happening so fast. Girls and girls still kept running at us. Liam gave them smiles trying not to be rude, I didn't know what to do.

I think he noticed because he grabbed my hand and led me inside the hotel where we would be safer. The security managed to pull them all away.

Now there was just silence.

"Hey, why don't you come upstairs… and meet my mates?" he said.

"Is that all you have to say!" I said to him.

He looked at me not sure what to say. I knew he didn't want to talk about this but I did.

"Okay I know it was crazy out there…but,"

"I want to go home," I said.

"I'm sorry for what happened out there I really am," he said.

"I know that, now can you please take me home?"

"Minutes earlier we were having such a great time, why does me being famous affect that all?" he said.

I looked in his eyes for one second I could have sworn I saw a little bit of pain. He kept looking at me and I knew he wouldn't stop till I gave him an answer.

"I don't know," I whispered so silent I didn't even think he heard it.

"I'm normal just like anyone else, I do things like anyone else I'm not so different from everybody else, so for once can you just treat me like a normal person and stop caring about everything else!" he yelled at me.

I stared at him shocked.

"I never said you weren't a normal person," I told him.

"I really just wanted to have a normal night where everything went right for just once, but its people like you that make things so hard, it's people like you that ruin everything." He sounded angry

"Excuse me?" I said. "I wasn't the one begging to your feet to come with you, I didn't even want to come in first place!" I yelled.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you?" he said.

"Your acting like a child right now" I said to him.

"The only immature person here is you because you can't handle me being the person I am, in order for you to talk to me again I would have to change into a person you want me to be and I will never do that for you or anyone else!" he yelled, and with that he was out the door.

I was left there standing alone like I have always been. Tears where forming in my eyes but I told myself I wouldn't cry he wasn't worth it. I walked outside and he was sitting inside his car. He looked up at me and whispered

"I'm sorry"

I got in the car and didn't say a word. We got to my house and before I got out he grabbed my hand.

"I am sorry I burst out like that on you earlier, I was mad, frustrated, and I didn't know what to do, I just am under a lot of pressure with the singing the singing, the crazy fans, trying to make everybody happy, I shouldn't have took my anger out on you, it's not your fault and I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please don't hate me," he said in his weakest voice.

"I'm Melo


	4. Note

Don't know if i should continue this story, please let me know if i should :)


	5. Chapter 5

Melody's P.O.V

"I'm Melo…" I said before stopping myself for a second.

I was doing the same thing he had done to me when I was upset at him, I was introducing who I really was, I wanted to say what I wanted in my life, that I was a normal girl and wanted to keep it that way, I also wanted to say I was sorry for acting this way that, I knew it wasn't his fault, but I didn't know if to continue or not because if I kept my mouth shut I wouldn't have to deal with this any longer but if I kept talking things would be fixed but the stress would be there. I looked into his brown sad eyes.

"It's okay, that's all you need to know, have a good life," I said as I got out of his car.

Liam's P.O.V

I looked at her walk away, I wanted to chase after her so badly, but I knew what she wanted. She wanted peace not chaos like the one that was formed tonight. At that moment I knew she was different because any girl would have loved being all over the media, but not her, that's the last thing she wanted. What I couldn't understand was why she would want to be a model if that's the one thing models get, media all over them, I don't know how long she's been modeling for, but this show she modeled at was very important and all over the TV and she had to be one of the main focuses by how amazing she did. There was probably nothing wrong with me being famous, there was just something wrong with me. I finally got home and I heard Niall yelling for me.

"Liam, mate, you got to see this!" he yelled.

I looked at the TV where Niall was pointing at and there Melody appeared walking down the catwalk, and just like I expected she was all they were talking about, well besides our band.

"That's the girl you were with! You never told me she was modeling at the show we performed at, look how gorgeous she looks! "He said excited.

"Yeah," I said saddened.

"Mate what's wrong?" he asked worried.

I looked at him and he instantly knew things hadn't gone great with her.

"I'll change the channel," he said quickly grabbing the remote.

He changed the channel and pictures of her and I that were taken today started appearing.

_Looks like One Direction's Liam Payne already hit it off with upcoming model Melody Hazel; I heard rumors they've been secretly dating for a year._

Niall changed the channel once again.

_I heard she's only using him for his fame to give a boost to her career._

And again

_I like this shipment Lilody, most fans seem to like it too, Lilody is already trending all over twitter._

Finally Niall turned the TV off and gave me an apologetic look.

"Niall she didn't want any of this, this is my entire fault," I said sitting down running my figures through my hair.

Niall sat down next to me in pulled me into a hug.

"Mate everything is going to be fine, just call her right now," he said.

"I don't have her number," I said.

"Go to her house," he said.

"She doesn't want to see me," I replied.

"Well let her cool down and go tomorrow, explain everything," he said.

"You're right," I said feeling a little better.

That night I couldn't sleep, besides the fact that Harry woke me up by how drunk he was, falling all over the place, or Louis making fun of him the whole time and Zayne yelling at them to shut up because he was trying to sleep, or Niall munching on chips the whole night next to me, I had Melody in my head the whole night, I was trying to plan what I would tell her and suddenly I finally fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and the first thing I did besides take a shower was grab my keys and head out to Melody's Hotel. I arrived and asked for her, but they said she wasn't staying at that hotel. I asked for the manager and he came out.

"Melody Hazel is in this hotel I'm sure of it I dropped her of here yesterday, what room is she staying in?" I asked.

"She was staying in this hotel," he said.

"Was? What do you mean was?" I asked frustrated.

"She's not staying here any longer," he said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Yesterday night," he replied.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

I left the hotel quickly trying to figure out where she would be. Then I suddenly got the idea of going to the place where the fashion show was last night they had to know where she was, I mean she was their model.

"Hi, is Melody Hazel a model of yours?" I asked the lady out on the front desk.

"Oh my god, you're Liam Payne!" she squeaked in excitement.

"Yes, now is she or is sh…" I said.

"Can I have your autograph," she interrupted taking out a pen and a paper.

"As soon as you tell me where she is," I said looking impatiently.

"Who?" she asked.

"Melody Hazel," I said.

"Oh…I don't know if I should give you that information," she said nervously.

"Look I'll give you an autograph and take a picture with you if you tell me, I won't let anyone know it was you" I said in a hurry.

"Okay, well I don't have that type of power to know exactly where sh is or give you her phone number, but she did come in last night just as we we're about to close and I heard her talking to a designer, I don't know what it was exactly about, but I heard something about her deciding to go somewhere else, America, I think," she said.

"Are you positive?" I asked hoping she would say no.

"Ummm,yes, but come here so we can pose for the picture," she said cheerfully.

She pulled me in and took the picture where I didn't even have the strength to smile. I walked out and got in my car and stayed there for a few minutes looking at the seat where she had once sat and going through the scenes of her and I over, and over again.

Once I arrived home I could hear the TV and Melody's name being mentioned, Niall turned it off as soon as he saw me. I walked to my room right away and got on the bed with my face on the pillow. All I could hear was Harry and Zayne playing video games on the bed next to me laughing. Niall then walked in.

"Was she still mad?" he asked sitting near me.

"Who?" Zayne asked still playing his video games.

"No one," replied Niall.

"She's gone," I said in a weak voice.

"I'm sorry mate," Niall said.

"Is it that the girl you told me was hot Niall?" asked Zayne.

"SHHHHH!" Niall said quickly.

That actually earned a chuckle from me.

"It's okay Niall I'm not mad," I said finally facing him.

"I've never seen you this upset over a girl," Niall said.

"Didn't you only know this chick for like a day?" Zayne asked.

Zane looked back at the game noticing Harry had already left.

"Wow, Harry you can't just end the game like that," Zayne said as he went to the kitchen where Harry had gone to.

"Zayne has a point," Niall said.

"That's exactly what gets me more upset, I haven't even known this girl more than day and it already bothers me how upset I got her. Meeting her felt different, she was the only girl that had ever acted the way she did when she first met me; she had no idea who I was so she treated me like the normal person I always wanted to be treated as," I said getting off the bed.

"It doesn't help that she's one of the most beautiful girls to walk this planet..sorry not helping," he said giving me an apologetic look.

"I just really felt like we had something and you know I'm not the type to fall for a girl this fast, but just being with her was…" I said.

"Perfect, almost like love at first sight, you felt the urge to get to know her like something was attaching yourself to her," he said in awe.

"How did you know," I asked.

"Mate when you have a girlfriend, there's sometimes good things you get out of going to the movies with her, Romantic movies help understanding emotions," he said laughing.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"You're still young, at the top of your career at the moment, just enjoy it, don't be sad over a girl, you've got millions of them all over you, and someday a new girl will come in, this was just like a one day thing, you probably think about her a lot because she was kind of that girl who wasn't all goo goo gaga for you, just give it some days and you'll stop thinking about her," he said,

"You're right in a few days I'll be good as always…but hey do me a favor no TV or magazines for a while," I said.

"You got it," he replied with a smile.

Our song what makes you beautiful started playing on the radio and all my mates started singing and dancing to it until they finally had me joining in and forgetting about my problems. Niall is right I should be enjoying this fame right now and focusing on my career who knows how big we will make it in a year.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading make sure to review just so i know i should keep going and special thanks to Biggles789 for reviewing and making me continue :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

ONE YEAR LATER

Melody's P.O.V

My phone had been buzzing with messages, mostly from guys wanting to hang out, but tonight was going to be a girl's night out with some of my friends. One of my friends started dating a guy who owns a famous night club, the type where really rich important people go to, and for us image is everything, I mean we are Victoria's Secret models, we can't just appear anywhere. Going there I had to look my best, and not just because it was going to be crowded with hot rich guys, but really because I have to look good anywhere I go, that I learned from the girls when I first joined in, and unlike my mom they actually got me to like this whole model industry, but it's not to impress anyone, it's to make me feel better about myself. I'm not insecure or anything, if I ever said I was people would just start laughing and take it as a joke because according to them I'm the hottest thing in town and know it by how outgoing I am.

I'm not going to lie I've changed my ways of thinking, if back then I saw who I am now I would have hated myself, but thinking back I hate who I was before. Yes, I've become more snotty, superficial, thinks everything should revolve around me, don't talk to just any person, I've become someone I never thought I would be, but I enjoy it, and there's nothing really to feel guilty about when I'm surrounded by people who are the same, I don't know what I would do without my girls. I took the thought out of my head since I don't really have much time to think.

I was looking at myself in the mirror right before I had to leave. My hair was perfectly curly wavy, just the way I tried to make it look and I honestly had to thank my mom for having me be born with these beautiful golden locks. I had a short tight black dress on that showed off my hour glass figure, and the dress came along with lots of silver rhinestones at the top making it pop out, complimented with my shimmery diamond high heels. Our makeup artists taught us how to do our own make up for when they weren't there because they still wanted us to have a Victoria Secret model look for when we weren't on the runway, so I learned how to do my makeup from them, and not to brag or anything but I was pretty good at it too. I loved having a heart shaped face with my cheekbones defined without even needing bronzer to make them pop out, but I still put some on because it made it look even more better. My big blue eyes popped out thanks to the Smokey eye I did on my eyes. Then when I smiled I felt as if my smile was brighter than any diamond I ever put on. I checked to make sure everything looked perfect, which it did and with one last glance I left out the door and headed to the club with my friends who I noticed started at me with a jealous look as I came out… I hope tonight is a great night.

We entered the club and right away I saw everyone look straight at me, I walked with my head held high, confident as I always was, and giving flirtatious smiles to the cute guys. Right away people started offering me drinks, and of course I couldn't deny them. I know they were trying to get me drunk but tipsy was usually the farthest I would get. A blonde fit guy grabbed my hand and I went to go dance with him, as I grinded on him I saw guys wishing they could be in his spot so I granted them their wish and danced with a few others too, just the super-hot ones because I do have expectations, and I wasn't all over the place it was more of a decent sexy looking dance, but once they started getting too touchy I went on to the next one. It was really crowded so people were really close to each other but I still managed to drink the bottle of alcohol I had, so I was getting more drunk, but the more drunk I was the more fun I was having and this party was getting really good.

Suddenly I felt a guy grab my waist from behind and pull me towards him, I was to the drunk point where I didn't even care who it was so I didn't even look back, I just started grinding on him and he would guide me with his hands, they were all over me but I didn't seem to mind this time. He then grabbed the bottle from my hand and started drinking it.

"You chose the good kind… I'm surprised it wasn't too rough for you to drink it" he whispered with a British accent in my ear, he sounded so hot.

"Well I like it rough," I whispered back not realizing how inappropriate it sounded till after I said it.

He started chuckling and turned me right around to face him, all the sudden I realized who it was I had been dancing with… Harry Styles.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Styles P.O.V

As I entered the club I saw it was packed, of course I was getting a lot of attention from the girls, I'm freakin Harry Styles. But right now what I was craving more was drinks. Zayne joined me for some too.

"Dude, this party is sick! Too bad Liam didn't come he's going to regret that decision, if I was him I would have left my date for this party," He said.

"Who cares about that, I just want to get laid," I said laughing

"You have sex like every day, I'm surprised you don't have an STD,"Zayne said cracking up.

"Well at least I get some," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Pshhh…well at least I know the names of the girls I've slept with," he said with a smirk too.

" I know the name of my girls!" I exclaimed.

"Okay name one," he said

"…Okay you win," I said giving up but then added "but today I will make sure of remembering the girls name," I said

"What girl?" he asked.

"The one I take home tonight," I said drinking more.

"What makes you so sure you're getting any?" he said

"I'm Harry Styles," I stated.

With that Zayne just laughed and we drank some more. Zayne then left to go to dance with a girl he had invited and I decided to walk around. I spotted Niall dancing with his girlfriend while Louis was hitting it up with a red head though I guess as friends since he had his girlfriend already. I'm more into blondes and the first one that caught my attention was a chick with a tight black dress on. I couldn't see her face, but her body was fine as hell and she knew just how to move it. I didn't care who she was dancing with I walked right behind them and pushed the guy to a side and grabbed her behind the waist. I expected her to turn around and be mad for a second and then see me and get all excited, but she didn't even look, she just went with the flow and pressed herself against me. I was already turned on by one touch and the more she pressed against me was the more I got turned on. I would then pull her dress a little further up and press against her more. She was holding a bottle of alcohol and I took a drink from it.

"You chose the good kind… I'm surprised it wasn't too rough for you to drink it" I whispered in her ear.

"Well I like it rough," she whispered.

That's all it took for me to know she was defiantly the girl I wanted to be with that night, I turned her around to face me since I hadn't seen her face this whole night, I was expecting a normal looking girl but when her eyes big blue sea eyes looked into mine I was literally in the loss of words. Stunning was an understatement for describing how beautiful she was. I could definitely say my heart stopped for a second as I saw her, and I had to fight the feeling of letting my jaw dropping open, because of how in shock I was, she was like an angel. I composed myself though; I was Harry Style's, the confident guy who had girls crawling for him not him for them.

Melody's P.O.V

"Oh my god," I said in shock.

"Well, that's better than the shrieks most girl's give," he said with a smile.

I started losing my balance as things started spinning faster in my head. This is bad.

"Woah, Babe it's just me, no need to faint," he said laughing as he held on to me tighter and closer than one should to help me not lose my balance.

Wait… he had no idea who I was, meaning he had no clue I knew Liam or that Liam knew me and that things went horribly wrong between us and that I left England thanks to being all over the media. Wow he has beautiful eyes, wait he's staring at my lips, wait why am I staring at his, stop Melody, you're drunk. I stood up straight trying to regain my balance and out of the corner of my eye I saw Niall, Niall knew who I was, I had met him before, I had to get out of here quick.

I turned a certain position so that my back was turning Niall's way just in case he ever glanced over he wouldn't see my face. If Liam was around here I was most certainly screwed.

"I can't believe this is happening," I told myself.

"Well looks like you just got your dream of meeting Harry, we can do more than just meet though," he said biting his lip as he began grabbing my waist again.

Wow, all these one direction members think they're the best thing don't they? I started laughing though instead of being mad, this alcohol wasn't working in my favor.

"I'm not a one direction fa…" I said before stopping myself.

Wait…Harry thought I was a fan, I could use this to my advantage.

"I mean, this is amazing, I'm you're number one fan, my friends will totally not believe me, hold on here I'm going to go get them," I said super-fast after hugging him before walking away.

I pushed through the crowd trying my hardest not to fall or bump into anyone direction members. I saw the nearest exit door and walked through it. I felt relieved once I was outside as the cool air touched my face. That was a close one I thought to myself, getting home would be easy though, that's something I always benefit from when so many guys are trying to talk to me. I texted my friends I left the party early but never mention anything about one direction being there, after all I was not a fan.


End file.
